


The Evanescent Rose

by LostGirlOfTheGalaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Horror, Multi, Thriller, Winchester Sister, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, Younger Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlOfTheGalaxy/pseuds/LostGirlOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Rose never meant for everything to get so messed up like this. She never meant to hurt anyone, or put anyone in danger. Fate just seemed to have something against her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a Winchester, and none of them could make it out unfazed, or seemingly dead. But she had her brothers, maybe it would be okay. Or maybe not. T for language and certain themes. SisAU. (NOT STOLEN)





	The Evanescent Rose

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! May contain mentions or depictions of: Suicide, Murder, Violence, Self-Harm, Horror, Kidnapping.

A tall man with short dark brown hair and green eyes opened the window to one of many apartments in the complex. Slowly he climbed in, looking every which way before signaling for his partner to follow. A small figure climbed in quickly, a rosewood shade button up jacket with a hood covering her head. Her just past shoulder length dirty blonde hair with scarlet highlights blew back from her face in the cool night air, revealing her big sky blue eyes as she jumped to the floor from the window. It was a short jump but the sound resonated throughout the small room. The taller intruder turned quickly on his heels, glaring at her.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips, she stuck her tongue out, her highlights becoming an emerald green. They began walking out of the kitchen, slowly and silently, the child staying quieter and close behind. 

But suddenly she felt something grab the back of her jacket, her highlights becoming violet, she gasped as she was thrown back with an incredible force. Her highlights flashed to black, her whole body engulfed with a sharp pain as she landed, her back having slammed into the wall during the crash. She sighed through grit teeth, her hair turning a deep, dark, purple. "Damn it." She whispered before she pushed herself up, the highlights slowly fading to a teal shade as she stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and smirk on her face. Watching her brothers fight always brought back so many _great_ childhood memories. Seeing the shorter of her siblings pin the other to the floor caused her to release a few soft giggles.

"Woah, easy tiger," the oldest jokingly tried to calm him down, her hair became a rose red.

"Dean?" The tallest asked breathlessly, causing his two siblings to laugh. "You scared the crap outta me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean pointed out causing Sam to suddenly flip Dean onto the ground with the younger Winchester brother pinning him, their sister's hair becoming violet before she got an idea causing it to turn an Emerald green.

"Or not." Rose finally interjected, quickly jumping on Sam's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. God, she hadn't realized how much she'd really missed him until just then.

"Rose?" Sam asked, slowly standing up while putting his hands on her arms to keep her from falling. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"What, you didn't want to see us? Some brother you are, Sam." Rose answered sarcastically, letting go with one arm to playfully slap him. “And after you just threw me across the room too.” She then hugged him tighter, leaning her head on his. He leaned in as well, she could feel the smile come to his cheeks, causing her own to grow a little.

" _I was_ looking for a beer," Rose rolled her eyes as her hair changed to a dark purple shade and she released a sigh. "And I couldn't leave Rose. She kept saying something about missing you?" Rose's hair quickly turned emerald green as she stuck her tongue out at Dean the second time that night. Suddenly, the lights came on causing all three Winchesters to turn their heads as Rose's hair turned violet.

A woman, seeming to be around Sam's age, stood there. She had wavy, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue Smurf's shirt, where Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf were kissing but there was a cut between them to show cleavage, and she only had underwear on. Rose awkwardly and slowly let go of her brother, sliding down, adjusting her jacket to cover her up a little more, guessing that Sam hadn't told her about hunting or his little sister’s weird color-changing hair. Because that's how she knew she was going to be when she finally got a love-life.

Of course, if her brothers ever allowed it that is.

"Sam?" The pretty girl asked, her voice full of confusion as she looked deeply at the three of them.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Rose, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam explained causing Rose to smile as her hair turned rose red under her hood. _Aww, how cute. My brother's finally got himself a girlfriend._ She thought sarcastically, though deep down she really was proud of her big brother, he was doing so well for himself.

"Wait, your _brother and sister_ , Dean and Rose?" The girl, _Jessica_ , asked. _So you know about us, but yet, our brother never even mentioned you._ Rose thought, giving her a quick look up and down before going back to her signature poker face smirk.

"Of course. You never could resist a pretty blonde could you?" Rose asked with a smirk as she pat her brother's shoulder, having to stand up on her tiptoes to reach, and even then she barely touched his shoulder at all, her hair turning Emerald green in the process.

"I love the Smurf's," Dean said, pointing at her shirt. "You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes as her hair turned purple again while Dean walked closer to the girl.

"Just let me put something on." Jess begged, beginning to turn around.

"No no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. _Seriously_." Dean's voice turned breathy causing his little sister to groan softly, putting her head in her hands. _Oh God_. She walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards and into reality again.

"Okay Dean? Can you steal our brother's girlfriend later? We did come here for a reason, _remember_?" Rose asked, hinting with her eyes that they needed to hurry up with their task. Her hair turned a light brown upon saying this, and Sam frowned slightly when he saw. Even when she covered up her hair, he knew what color it was turning by her facial expressions.

"Right. I gotta borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business." Dean answered, nodding his head slightly and pulling his arm away. She walked a few steps back from him with her hands up slightly, her hair ivory, as a show of surrender.

"But nice meeting you." Rose added, sweetly. She was used to having to play the innocent, sweet, little victim who was naive. The best part was when she got to change her entire demeanor and make the adults freak out from how she actually acted. Sam looked to his girlfriend, then glanced at his siblings.

"No." He stated simply, moving from between them over to Jess' side.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice full of confusion, hair turning grass green as her eyebrows knit together.

" _No,"_ He repeated with emphasis, the way you would to a small child. Which they sometimes treated her as such. "Whatever you guys want to say, you can say it in front of her." Rose sighed as her hair began turning a dark purple. _No, actually we can’t._

"Okay fine," Rose groaned as she looked at Dean questioningly. He nodded and she returned it before looking back to her other brother. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Her hair turned a light brown upon the mere thought of it.

"So he's working over time on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied, sounding so smug and sure of himself. _God, what has college done to you?_ Rose wondered, glancing at her oldest brother for some support.

"Rose forgot to mention that.. Dad's on a _hunting trip_." Dean added, being sure that that would get some attention.

"And he hasn't been home in a few days." Rose finished as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sam's smugness died, to be replaced with fear and anger. Rose smirked slightly as her hair turned back to purple. _There you go._

"Jess, please excuse us," Was all he could say, before he left the room with her following. After a few minutes, he came out in real clothes and practically forced them out the door. They ran down the stairs, quickly but carefully, Sam behind Dean and Rose whom were walking besides each other. "I mean come on, you guys can't just break in, _middle of the night,_ and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam argued, sounding angry and confused.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. _Dad's missing._ We need you to help us find him." Dean repeated, Rose was holding onto one side of the wood on the stairs just in case she lost her footing.

"Yeah, so don't be a dick about it." Rose glared straight ahead as she continued walking. Pulling her hood down, she allowed her highlights to be seen. Seeing as how there was no one around but them, it didn't matter.

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's _always_ missing and he's _always_ fine." Sam pointed out as they got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped.

"Not for this long," Turning on the spot, Dean and Rose looked up at him. "Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked sharply, obviously mad that his younger brother wasn't just jumping into the car. He should have expected it, and brought a bribe.

"I'm not." Sam answered, his voice sounding almost upset. He didn’t want to do this anymore, the hunts that left them with nightmares and so much PTSD they couldn’t ever cope. It was bullshit that after everything they were forced into, everything he was forced into his whole life, his family still thought they could ask something of him.

"Why not?" Rose asked, voice sharp like a knife. She had a feeling she knew why he was acting like this, but she wouldn’t voice it.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." Sam explained, causing Rose's hair to fade to indigo at the memory, her suspicions turning out to be correct. She shut her eyes for a long moment as she sighed, then shook away her thoughts, making her hair turn back to dark purple.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't _that_ bad." Rose countered her voice becoming suddenly very soft and weak like you would expect a child’s to be, running off so they wouldn't see her expression or hair which tried turning indigo again. Sam and Dean met gazes, Dean's was pissed that he'd upset her, and Sam's was exasperated that she even got upset at the simple explanation.

"Nice going." The oldest followed after his younger sister, Sam opened his mouth to argue but stopped, realizing that that would only make the situation worse. So, he let it go and cooled off for a second.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as they ran after their younger sister, turning back to his main point. The younger slowed down, allowing Dean to walk ahead of her, during which he got the chance to give her a quick, three-second, sideways hug. She leaned in, savoring the quick display of affection. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a _.45_."

" _Lucky!_ All _I_ got was a Butterfly Knife," Rose complained, her voice softening again but whinier this time. Her hair turned back to purple as they stopped in front of a screen door which served as the exit and entrance.

" _Anyways_ , what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, moving his gaze from his sister to his brother.

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'." Sam answered, his voice making it sound so simple.

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'? What, are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark, Sam! You _know_ what's out there!" Dean argued, his voice getting louder.

"I know but still, the way we grew up after mom was killed. And then dragging Rose into the middle of it, with Dad's _obsession_ to find the thing that killed her. He nearly killed Rose when she was a baby, thinking she was what got mom." Sam pointed out, outraged by the very thought. Rose sighed softly, having heard ten too many fights about her almost being killed by their Dad when he found her that night.

"I'm fine, just so you know," Rose chimed as she crossed her skinny but strong arms over her chest. "God, you guys are so over-protective."

"But we _still_ haven't found the damn thing," Sam continued, looking to her before his older brother. "So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"And we save so _many_ people doing it too." Rose added, not understanding what Sam's problem was. They helped so many people, allowed them to live instead of die. Sure, they lost some, but that was bound to happen. And it wasn't as often as it seemed, it was rare actually, more often the person was injured rather than killed, and usually it was _their own_ fault. Sam scoffed at her, his eyes showing anger as he looked back at Dean.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? Especially Rose?" He asked. The young girl's eyes widened in shock as her hair flashed violet, then light brown for Dean who seemed as if he were a time bomb about to blow. He stormed out angrily, slamming the door shut behind him. Rose huffed, her hair becoming dark purple as she followed him. She learned at a very young age, to never talk about their Mom. Ever. Especially around Dean. She still remembers the first time, she had innocently asked why they didn't have a mom, and then was reminded that she was adopted and not really apart of their family, so she has _no business_ knowing what happened to their mother. Obviously, Dean didn't feel that way anymore, he constantly told her how much he cared about and loved her. He took care of her and always had her back. He eventually did tell her the story when she was a little bit older. But she couldn't help but always remember that she wasn't their actual sister, that she had just been found by their father when she was only three months old, abandoned by the side of the road.

As they made it outside, the cold night air hit her skin and caused her to shiver, pulling her jacket tighter over her shoulders and buttoning it a little more, as they climbed _up_ another set of stairs. _What the hell was the point of going down to go up?_ Rose wondered. "The weapon training and melting the sliver into bullets. Man, Dean, _all three of us_ were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do? Live some normal, apple pie life?" Dean asked as they walked to his car. The beautiful, old, black vehicle which still shines brightly. _The 1967 Chevrolet Impala._ The car which made Rose feel better, every time her eyes landed upon it. It was the only thing besides her family that was a constant in her life, her only _real_ home. Even if it was an old car their Dad had given to Dean. "Is that it?" The oldest asked looking at Sam.

"No, not normal. _Safe_." Sam explained, sounding unhappy that everyone was so upset about it, and so caught up in himself he didn’t see the impact it had on his baby sister.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean stated with realization in his voice, causing Rose to back up a few steps with Ivory hair and her arms in the air. One of the times she had gotten into the middle of one of their fights when she was about five, she was pushed and ended up with hurt feelings, in retaliation to which, she locked herself in the motel bathroom for three hours. Needles to say, when their Dad came back from the hunt, he was little more than mad at his two sons, but she quickly told him that they had just been practicing self-defense and Dean got too rough. She covered for them a lot, all the way until Sam left. They repaid the favors though, taking the blame for little mistakes she'd make every once in a while. There wasn't much punishment anyways, just a pissed off Dad.

"I was just going to college," Sam sighed, “it was _Dad_ who said that if I was gonna go, then I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Rose remembered that fight. She was only six and yet she could still remember it like it had only been five minutes ago. She would never be able to forget it. Sam and their Dad had screamed at each other until their voices were hoarse and then he left. Stormed out of the house, and never turned back, never even said goodbye. Dad had left minutes after, to do who knows what and left Dean to deal with the hysterical little girl. It took him more than a few hours to coax her out from the corner she had crawled into and even after that, she wasn't herself for months.

Though she'd never admit it, she had started to gravitate towards Sam when she was little. They had spent tons of time together, and he took care of her, always had her back, especially when she had said she didn't want to hunt. But then he left, and she had no other choice but to bond with Dean, who nipped that shit in the bud. Now she loved hunting, she _needed_ it, it was her life, she couldn't imagine herself without it. But it was good she supposed. If she had bonded too much with Sam, she would've ended up hating hunting and their family like him.

"Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. Even _Rose_ can." It was true. Rose had honestly tried to ignore the sick feeling she had when she thought about their father. Even before he left, she had tried to stop him from going, but he promised her he would be fine. Obviously, he was wrong this time, or he lied to her. Either way, she didn’t like it one bit.

"We can't do this by ourselves." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, her hair turning royal blue; a sign of her stubbornness. She wasn’t going to let this go and Sam knew that too.

"Yes, you can." Sam countered, not understanding why they wanted his help. He left, he thought for good. But for some odd reason they just kept on coming back to him, he wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just leave him be at his dream college, at least not until he saw his baby sister who was suddenly almost grown up. He tried being there for her, with phone calls and letters, but life didn’t want to work out the way he wanted it to.

"Yeah. Well we don't want to." Dean admitted, his voice softening. There was something different about this time that all three of them could sense, something was really wrong with the whole situation. Little did they know just how bad things were about to get. Sam stared at them a moment longer, the silence horrid for the youngest, before he finally sighed with defeat.

"What was he hunting?" He asked.

The three siblings all stood around the back of the car, Dean in the middle, Rose on his right, and Sam on his left. Dean opened up the trunk, inside of which, was a case, just a bit smaller than the trunk. They opened it up, revealing their arsenal. Machetes were in pockets fastened to the lid with guns, knives, and any other thing they would need, tossed in at random. Dean held the lid up, Rose picked up a shotgun to keep it propped up allowing him to let go. The girl put her hands on the inside of the trunk, one on top of the other, and put her weight on them to hold her up. Straightening her arms as she bent at the waist to look inside.

"Alright. Let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean wondered aloud, looking around. Rose scanned the trunk, trying to find their stuff he needed, when she saw her pair of back up knives.

"There they are!" She reached in and picked them up, then she quickly put them in the pockets sewn to the inside back of her black boots. Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged. "What? You never know when you’ll need spare weapons." She always had some form of weapon on her, even when she slept. Her knives were special, made from silver and coated in holy water.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed a book, leafing through it with disinterest before setting it back down, causing Rose to smirk with teal hair. "Or at the very least, why didn't _Rose_ go with him?"

"We were working our own gig." Rose answered, very matter-of-factly, her hair scarlet. She looked down, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, this voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean added, not thinking twice as the young girl nodded in agreement.

"Dad let you guys go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam asked incredulously, looking closely between the two of them to see if they were lying or not. His siblings froze and looked at him, their expressions hilariously baffled to him.

"I'm 26, dude."

"And that's technically old enough to take care of a... 22 year old." Rose pulled her dark brown “professional wallet” as she called it from her pocket, and held it out to him in front of Dean's face. Sam took it, opening and read the info as Rose rambled excitedly. "Look, we're twins! Well, close enough. Old enough to get into bars so he can you know, _drink_ and old enough to be a part of the Police Force, at least." She boasted with a smirk, her hair turning teal as Dean’s gaze flickered towards her before back to the trunk. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, it was pretty smart. And unrealistic.

"People _actually_ believe this?" Sam asked, looking at the ID then the ten-year-old little girl standing before him. In the photo she had a small frown on her face, but her hair was scarlet, a color he never really liked to see in her hair as comparison to a few others. It was odd seeing her like that, as it typically meant she was detaching herself from feeling anything. He handed her back the ID as she reached into her pocket for something else.

"They do when I show them _this_." She pulled out a folded piece of paper, when unfolded, it was a huge mess of long paragraphs, basically stating that she was indeed an adult, having a medical condition which made her appear younger than she was. "Bam!" Sam chuckled at her childish antics.

"Where did you even get that?" Sam asked, confused but smiling slightly as he passed the wallet back to her.

"I had a buddy in the FBI," She answered causing with a soft sigh, hair light brown, as she stared down at the paper, particularly the signature at the bottom, she felt his confused gaze and as her hair turned scarlet, she folded up the page with a shrug and put it into her pocket. "Owed me a favor." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a big beige square and looked at it. "De." Hearing his eight-year-old nickname from the smallest, he was forced to turn his attention towards her. When she was little, she hadn’t been able to properly pronounce their names because they ended so abruptly, so he was De, and the younger was Sammy, because somehow it had been easier to say than Sam. She grabbed the folder, as she was closer and passed it to her oldest brother quickly.

"Alright. Here we go.” Dean began, opening up the folder and reading it. “So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Rose’s gaze turned to her younger older brother, already knowing the story and wanting to know what he thought about it all. "Then about a month ago, this guy found his car but he'd vanished."

"Completely M.I.A.." Rose added, changing positions, as Dean handed Sam the folder so he could look at it himself. She now sat on one leg on the edge of the car, the other dangling slightly looking at them both.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam guessed slowly, hoping to give some normal explanation. Funny how a kidnapping was considered _normal_ to them.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April." Dean pointed out

"And another in December, '04." Rose added, looking down at the disorganization which gave her a headache and made her hair turn dark purple. She was _definitely_ going to organize the trunk soon, it needed to be fixed.

"'03. '98. '92." Dean listed off. Rose glanced down at the folder again and then back at her brothers. "Ten of them over the past twenty years," he said. "All men, all on the same five mile stretch of road."

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. But..." Rose trailed off, looking away for a moment, unsure how to say it and honestly not even sure that she wanted to. But she knew that their Dad wouldn’t have wanted her to be so sad and scared when she thought about what might have happened to him so she swallowed her nerves, met Sam’s gaze and finished her sentence. "That was three weeks ago."

"Neither of us had heard from him since." Dean handed the folder over to Rose, who opened it and looked through it for the thousandth time since he’d gone missing. She shut it and closed her eyes with a very loud, frustrated sigh.

"Which was bad enough." The young girl sighed again while she tossed down the folder. Then saw Dean's phone and tossed it to the oldest male, which he caught with ease, allowing her hair to turn to teal for just a moment, before returning to its previous brown.

"And then I get this voice mail yesterday." He began to play it. It was very broken up and distorted with an obnoxious hiss underneath, and it was hard to understand but all three of them knew the voice as soon as they heard it. _Dad_.

" _Dean, Rose, something_ is _starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on._ " There's was a bunch of crackly nonsense that they couldn't understand then their father began to talk again. " _Be very careful you two. We're all in danger_." The message ended and the three siblings stared at each other.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked causing the two others to smirk, Rose’s heart lightening just a bit.

"Not bad Sammy." Dean replied casually, as if congratulating a kid on doing something very simple.

"Kind of like riding a bike, huh?" Rose joked with a smirk, her hair turning Emerald green as she glanced up at him, somehow still amazed he was actually there. _Really_ there again, a place he hasn’t been in a long time.

"Alright. Well, we slowed the message down and ran it through a _GoldWave_ , took out the hiss, and this is what we got." Dean explained it with familiarity and simplicity, clicking play and the next recording started. Their ears heard it, instantly being able to recognize the soft and strangeness of a feminine voice.

" _I can never go home._ " The woman whispered, almost as though she were torn desperately between going home or not. The little girl’s hair turned brown as she glanced at her younger older brother again, a hint of pain as she watched him carefully.

"Never go home." Sam repeated softly, and the little girl’s heart clenched. Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket, stood up to his full height, and abruptly shut the trunk just as Rose jumped off the car in a hurry, knowing that if she had taken one second longer, she’d have lost her hair. He then leaned back on the trunk with his hands in his pockets, Rose leaned against him, stealing his warmth and taking in the scent of leather, motor oil, and cheap soap. Comfort radiated through her and caused her hair to fade to baby pink for a moment, she smiled tiredly at the college boy.

"You know in almost two years, I've never bothered you, I mean yeah, Rose sent you letters now and then, but _we've_ _never_ asked you for a thing." Dean pointed out, Rose's hair quickly turned dark purple at the mere mention of the letters she sent to Sam. The youngest older brother sighed with defeat.

"Alright. I'll go.” He sighed softly. “I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday." Sam said. "Just wait here." He began to leave but Dean stopped him.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked. Rose slapped his arm, her hair turning blood red.

"His interview, dumbass!" Rose groaned, not actually realizing that Sam had never told them that.

"What a job interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged, turning to his younger and more naive brother.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam explained, sounding frustrated with Dean's tone.

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, changing the subject off of it. Dean and Rose made eye contact, then nodded, letting Sam go back up to his apartment to make his farewell and pack up some clothes.

Dean and Rose looked at each other and the youngest Winchester sighed as her hair turned dark purple again that night. "You expect me to sit in the backseat, don't you?" She asked causing Dean to shrug.

"Yeah." Dean answered, seeing her get mad and huff.

"Nope. Fuck this shit. Sam can sit in the back. That has been my spot for two years now. I'm not moving." Dean decided that Sam would handle when he got back so he just got into the front seat with Rose doing the same on the other side. She picked up a small grey thing off the ground, upon further inspection she found it was a fast food wrapper, disgusted, she dropped it and sighed, looking down at her hands. She had on a little bracelet that her other hand tugged on lightly as she thought to herself. She hated thinking about when it happened, she hid it in the back of her mind and kept it far away. Though she knew that someday she'd have to think about it again, and face it, she was going to wait as long as possible. She remembered how much she cried when Sam left. And that was enough to keep her from thinking about it anymore.

The sound of the trunk opening and closing was heard, Sam then came to the passenger seat and opened the door, seeing his little sister sitting there beside Dean. The oldest two smirked, knowing that this was gonna be a pain, both knowing just how stubborn their little sister could be on a good day.

"Alright Rose, c'mon. Back seat." He said causing her to raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk which said: ha ha! That's so funny!

"No. It's _my_ spot. I’ve sat here for two years, I’m not giving it up because you’re tall." She replied her hair royal blue, just as stubborn as her older brothers. Sam sighed in fake exasperation.

"Fine then. If you won't move..." Suddenly an arm went behind her back and another under her knees before she could react.

"Hey!" She yelled as he moved her into the middle and then jumped into the seat which she had previously been sitting in. "Dick." She muttered softly, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he turned on the car, they all felt engine growl causing Rose to smile. This felt good. Sitting in the front seat of the Impala between her two brothers was just _right_. Sam nodded with a slight reluctance, none of them would talk probably ever about.

They drove off quietly, no one saying anything to each other, Sam watching his apartment disappear in the distance. So, to get rid of the awkwardness, Dean turned on the radio but didn't make it too loud knowing Rose needed to get some sleep. Rose yawned, buttoning the last two buttons on her jacket, and curling up into a tight ball. Dean somehow managed to take his jacket off, taking one arm out while the other held the wheel, and switching before dropping the jacket on his lap. She pulled the hood down over her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest, as she cuddled up to Dean's side. He put his jacket over her before placing one arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean in closer. It was merely moments before her breathing was slow and even, and she was asleep.

Sam glanced down at her, seeing her sleeping somewhat comfortably against Dean's side with her hand hanging down. Gently he picked it up, beginning to lay it in her lap, when he saw her bracelet. It was pink and braided with a faded gold rose pendant in the middle. There were a few more pieces of different colored rope wrapped around her wrist, all tied together. One was green and had a small silver car charm resembling the Impala, worn out and looking like it was made at the same time the car was. Another was dark brown with a tiny metal revolver hanging from it. The final rope was purple with a copper bear. It wasn't a real one, but a toy. It's design made it seem as though it were sitting there with its head tilted slightly, in addition to which, was a little design which made it look like there was a giant bow around its neck. Sam sighed as he looked back at the road. Each charm represented a family member. Their dad was represented by the gun, their mom, the bear; Dean, the Impala. There was one missing. He had bought her one a long while ago, It sort of hurt him that it was gone, but he didn't make it known. He didn’t need any drama over it, not now.

...

When Rose woke up her hair was scarlet it was very early, seeing as there was light shining in her face. She sat up, Dean’s jacket sliding off her arm and down to her lap, as she realized that they were parked. She stretched and the jacket fell to the floor, she looked around to see that Sam was sitting on the edge of the seat with Dean's box of cassette tapes in his arms and the car door open. _So that wasn't a dream. Oh well._ She thought as her hair turned grassy at the lack of an oldest brother, scooting over and worming her head beneath her younger older brother's arm, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked down at the box.

"Good morning, kiddo." He looked down with an amused smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders causing her hair to turn rose red. She adjusted herself, moving up to lean the side of her head on his chest while he looked through the cardboard box. She had missed him so much more than she wanted to admit.

"Morning," she replied, her voice slightly groggy. "Where's De?" Glancing up, she saw him about to answer. Her question however, was answered, when she noticed they were at a gas station and she saw the 26-year-old walking out of the little store.

"Mornin' Rose-Lee, you want breakfast?" Dean asked once he noticed she was awake. Her eyes widened as she looked between the both of them for a moment. She nodded and he tossed her a brown paper bag. Pulling from her other brother, she caught the bag and opened it. Finding soda, chips and meat sticks. Dean's idea of a healthy breakfast.

"Oh joy, more gas-station food," she said sarcastically, her hair turning dark purple. "My favorite." She put it on the ground as Sam glanced at her with a smirk. "Hey, you want some?" Rose asked.

"No thanks," he replied. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You, Rose, and Dad still running credit card scams?" He asked Dean who finished putting gas into the car and then put the hose away.

"Yeah well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean explained as Rose picked up the bag again. She _was_ pretty hungry.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked, knowing the drill all too well.

"Uhh... Bert Aframian and his two kids, Hector and Sara. Scores us three cards out of the deal." Dean got into the car and shut the door.

"Sounds about right." Sam moved his legs into the car and shut his door. "I swear man, you _gotta_ update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked as Rose opened up the bag of chips and began barely picking at them.

"Well for one they're _cassette tapes_ , and two, Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of _mullet rock_." Sam complained as it that were bad or something. The child narrowed her eyes at him, snatching the box away from him and dropping them back where they belonged as her hair turned purple.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean replied as Rose sighed, her highlights turning teal. "Middle, and only because it's rare she disagrees, gets a say whenever she likes." The ten-year-old smiled satisfactorily, leaning her head on the oldest for a moment before sitting straight up and beginning to eat.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old, Dean. It's _Sam_ -" Dean turned up the music which Rose recognized immediately and smiled, her hair turning back to her rose red. Picking up her brother’s jacket off the floor, she put it in the back seat, listening to her brother's banter.

"Sorry, I can't hear you _Sammy_! The music's too loud!" Rose laughed over the music, fake drumming in her seat as they drove away. After an hour or so of driving, Sam got his phone out and began calling places, Rose didn't pay attention to it until he was off the phone. And she only started paying attention because Dean turned the music down.

"Alright, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess," Sam said, sounding less than relieved. Rose sighed, subconsciously rubbing the gun charm on her bracelet. Then she noticed that there was a bridge coming up which had a bunch of police cars on it.

"Hey, check it out." Dean nodded towards it as they drove. Rose watched as they parked and she got into the government official character. Her hair turned scarlet while her face turned solemn and she quickly tucked the tips of her hair in her jacket. Sam looked at her in surprise.

Rose's hair turned rose red as she smiled at him. "When you're a part of any special organization, you have to be mature. Now quit drawing attention, you'll mess me up!" Her hair turned back to scarlet and her face serious once more as Dean opened up the glove compartment and pulled out their boxes of badges, handing one to Rose. The youngest Winchester opened her box which all her fake ID's except the FBI one which she quickly tossed in from her pocket but she left her medical papers, just in case. She looked up at Dean. "Who are we?"

"Grab your Federal Marshal badge." She quickly pulled it out and put it in her pant pocket. "Let's go." They all got out of the car and began walking towards the bridge which they had parked on the opposite side of. They walked over to where two cops were checking out a car which seemed to be abandoned. The cops were talking about how it was too clean when the three hunters walked up.

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" The African-American cop asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?" Rose looked around for a second, silently enjoying the rising sun. But she kept a neutral mood to keep her hair the color that it was.

"She's been putting up missing posters downtown." Explained the cop on the other side of the car.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked as Rose looked back at them with a look that said she meant business, interrupting them which caused the two cops to look at them, somewhat annoyed.

"And who are you?" Asked the African-American cop, his eyes remaining on the child. Rose sighed as she began reaching into her pocket for her badge and "official" medical papers.

"Federal Marshals." Dean answered as they both pulled out their badges and showed the cops.

"You're all a little young to be marshals, aren't you?" He asked, taking an extra long second to look at Rose. She had black knee-high boots, dark jeans, and a purple T-shirt, along with a rosewood jacket which was slightly too big for her, allowing her to grow into it. Glancing down at her clothes, she understood why people never thought she was anything official.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean remarked, trying to act older than he was, and failing.

"Not a kid, by the way." She said as if _he_ were inconveniencing _her,_ her tone was slightly deeper, sounding almost like an adult. He took the paper she pulled from her pocket and looked it over, while glancing back at his partner for a second.

"Checks out." He told the other cop, handing the paper back to Rose, allowing a small smirk to grace her lips. But she made sure to keep her hair the same color it was as she folded her paper and put it back.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" He turned back to Dean as he began walking towards the car and then stopped to talk to him.

"Yeah that's right, 'bout a mile up the road." The cop answered. "There have been others before that." Rose and Sam nodded in understanding but the youngest suddenly began feeling queasy about the whole situation. But she distracted herself, thinking of calming things so her hair would go back before anyone had seen.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked, stepping forward and ahead of his younger sister. She met Dean's eyes for a second which asked her if she was good and she nodded subtly.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody." The cop answered, as the two brought their attention back to him.

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" Rose questioned, ready to get back in, as Dean looked around the car.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." He answered with a shake of his head.

"So what's the theory?" Sam and Rose slowly started walking and looking around the car to see if there was anything that could give them at least a hint as to what they were dealing with.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring." The cop explained causing Rose to nod with understanding as she began standing next to Dean with Sam on his other side. _Ha ha! You're so naïve._ Rose thought with a slight smirk tugging at her lips, but it quickly fell.

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean smarted off causing Rose and Sam to step on both of his feet at the same time. He tensed as he tried to bite back the pain and Rose could see it in his eyes causing her smirk to come back to her face.

"Thank you for your time." Sam smiled as they began leaving with Rose sighing with relief that her papers had worked, but she was still pissed that Dean had said that to real cops! He was gonna get an earful once they were in the car.

"Gentlemen." Rose smiled sweetly as they walked off with the two cops watching them. Once they were out of earshot, Dean began getting mad. As if he had the right. He slapped both of them in the back of the head.

"Ow." Sam groaned in pain at the same time as Rose's hair turned black.

"Dick." She complained, rubbing her head though it wasn’t very painful.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please do tell." Rose groaned while hair turned dark purple, putting her arm down, not actually giving a fuck that her hair color was changing.

"Why do you gotta step on my foot?" Dean asked, his voice very angry and confused.

"Why do _you_ have to talk to police like that?" Sam shot back quickly, annoyed that his brother was so unprofessional when he was supposed to be.

"Yeah, you forget. We could be arrested if we're not _careful_." Rose pointed out as her began turning blood red.

"Come on." Dean groaned, walking faster than them so he could cut them off. All three of them stopped. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, that if we're gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing _ourselves_." Rose sighed, her hair fading to a dark brown.

"He's got a point there. But that doesn't mean we can just go fuck around with whoever we-" Rose stopped and straightened up, getting her hair to turn scarlet faster than she thought possible and began to look official. Dean looked at her confused but then turned around to see a _real_ Federal Marshal and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you?" The Marshal asked. He seemed to be in his older years and a little on the bigger side. He was tanned and wore a uniform with one of those tie clips which Rose hated, along with his star badge which sat right over his heart.

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean answered respectfully, then turned towards the agents. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He nodded as they slowly walked back to the Impala, quickening their pace so they wouldn't get caught. Rose sucked in a sharp breath, opening the back lefthand door and sliding into the backseat, Sam and Dean in the front. She quickly hopped over the back of the seat, and sat down right between her brothers as they began to drive away.

 ...

Soon they tracked down the victim's girlfriend, _Amy_ , Rose remembered, who they saw was in front of an old movie theatre. After parking the car a little ways away, and walking back to the theatre, they approached the old building, watching as she put up her own missing posters over old ones. She seemed to be young, with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, showing her pale skin and dark make-up. The woman wore a brown jacket, jeans and Uggs.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean stated, the ten-year-old skipping beside him like a normal girl her age. Rose had pulled her own hair into a tight ponytail which made her scalp hurt. At least when she did this, she looked younger and immature, though on the other hand, it also gave her a headache. This time she got to be a kid for once, pretending to have ignorance that every child should have.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly.

"She's pretty." Rose commented “attempting” to be quiet, but sounding completely  in-awe of her. She saw the girl smirk a little bit, before quickly focusing on her task.

"You must be Amy." Dean started, walking towards her as she put up another sign.

"Yeah." She looked at them for a moment before going back to her task at hand.

"Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sammy." He introduced, Sam smirked at the nickname but quickly tried to hide it, like Amy had when the little girl called her pretty. Then Rose jumped up cheerily, her bright smile glowing like the sun.

"And I'm Troy's little cousin, Rose!" She added in, her voice a few tones higher to give her that little innocence as she clung to Dean's hand tightly like a small child would. Tons of sweet, childhood, memories played in her head, to keep her hair that pretty light pink that adults adored in little girl's hair. The more childish she was, she found, the more people trusted her and her brothers. Because for whatever reason, you seem like a better person if you have a kid with you.

Dean looked at her, chuckling slightly at the youngest's eagerness to speak, then looked at the older girl. "Sorry, we couldn't get a babysitter in time. You understand though right?" He asked, pulling his little sister to his side.

"He never mentioned you to me." She continued, straight onto the point. Her voice seemed a little suspicious as she turned around and began to walk away, pulling another poster from her purse. The three siblings followed him, Rose flipping her ponytail back and forth like she had seen other girls her age do.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto." Dean explained, walking with her.

"So, we're looking for him too. And we're kind of asking around." Sam added in, stepping in front of her, causing the girl to stop. Then, another girl came up beside her. This one had red hair, a dark jacket and a short skirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Yeah." She answered, nodding a bit.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Rose asked, her shoulder coming up _shyly_ over her blushing cheeks. 

...

All five of them sat in a diner booth. Amy and her friend sitting on one side, Rose, Dean, and Sam sitting on the other, with Rose slightly squished in the middle. She dealt with it though for the time being, they needed information and this was the way to get it. She was leaned over the table, having been given a menu to color and a couple of multicolored crayons, blue, red, yellow, and green. The child colored while she listened, looking up every few minutes.

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and uh..." Amy sniffled, looking down and her voice almost cracking. "He never did." Rose frowned looking back down, her hair starting to slowly fade to a dark brown.

She understood all too well what it was like for a loved one to go missing. Your stomach churns every time you think about them, tears threaten to spill when you remember any moments with them. Good or bad. When you think about their future, you can only imagine the worst-case scenarios. Even if they're crazy. Like maybe they're dead, or barely breathing in some abandoned forest, or were eaten by a werewolf...

Shivering, she pulled her hood up over her head and leaned into Dean's side. Glancing down at her, he noticed her hair color and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then she started envisioning a memory from when she was little, forcing her hair to turn back to the sweet baby pink. Beginning to color again, she smiled to herself. She was thinking about the long weeks where their Dad would be gone, and her and Dean would go searching all over town for the best hot chocolate. Then they'd take it back to the motel and watch kids movies until Rose would fall asleep and Dean would pick her up, tuck her in bed, and gently kiss her forehead. Most of the time, she had been awake but only for a moment, falling asleep as soon as Dean's lips reached her head. The memories kept her imagination from going too far with what had happened to their Dad. And personally, it made her feel a lot better.

"He didn't say anything _strange_ , or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, his voice soft so as to be trustworthy.

"No," she answered, her voice really quiet. "Nothing I can remember." Slowly her volume raised to a normal talking level, her friend looked at her in concern before she looked back at the three.

"Here's the deal ladies," Dean cut in, during which Rose allowed her gaze to shift upward ever-so-slightly to watch their expressions. "The way Troy disappeared, _something's_ not right." He explained, trying to get _any_ weird details out of the girls. "So if you've heard anything..." He trailed off, the two glanced at each other. _Aha! There is something_. Rose thought, dropping her crayon. "What is it?" This time, the friend answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's just.. I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk." She sounded unsure, like she was about to say something crazy.

"What do they talk about?" All three siblings asked, at the exact same time, all eager to find out what they needed to. Rose had pushed herself up on the table, and slowly sat back down on her knees.

Looking down, the girl shrugged as she began to explain. "Look, I don't want to scare your kid, but..." _No, no, no. I am_ **_not_ ** _missing this._ Rose promised herself.

"It's okay!" She yelled, almost too eagerly. "My friends and I tell freaky stories all the time!" She bragged, trying to make herself sound like she really didn't know much about scary things but thought that she did. Like most girls her age acted, or so she assumed. The woman hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Well, It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago." Sam stared at the girl, almost like he was memorizing every word, Dean, and Rose found each other's eyes for a moment, before looking back at their local storyteller. "Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up..." She shook her head sadly. "Well, they disappear forever." All three met gazes, before deciding it was time to go and do some research on this _girl_. 

...

They sat in a library, all three hunters, surrounding a computer, the blue light barely illuminating their faces. Rose slowly pulled the ponytail from her hair, wincing as she began running her hands though it, trying to ease the pain that made her hair go black. No one was looking at the moment, and even if they were, it was too dark to really see her, or her hair. Dean sat in the middle, typing away with his siblings on either side. He searched: ' _Female Murder Hitchhike'_ , but found nothing. Then he took out Hitchhike, replacing it with ' _Centennial Highway'_. But still, no luck. Glancing at her brothers, she saw Sam get the look that meant he had a pretty good idea. Well, he had an idea, but most of the time they were pretty good.

"Let me try." Sam tried to reach for the keyboard, but Dean quickly slapped his hand away.

"I got it." He groaned, causing his little sister to smirk with Emerald green hair. She knew how much he hated when other people tried to take over. He began typing again, but then Sam suddenly shoved his chair over, moving his own into the space in front of the computer. Rose was lucky enough to jump out of the way in time. "Dude." Dean whined like a kid would, then he punched Sam in the arm. "You're such a control freak." The ten-year-old laughed out loud at that, embarrassingly attracting the attention of other people for a moment.

"Yeah, _he's_ the control freak." She commented, leaning onto the table beside Dean who had moved towards it again. Sam sighed, before beginning to ask a question.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked, the child nodded albeit confused. Dean had already searched murders and came out with nothing, what could Sam _possibly_ look up? "Maybe it's not murder." She tilted her heard to the side, watching as he changed the words on the screen. Instead of ' _Female Murder Centennial Highway'_ , he changed it to ' _Female_ Suicide _Centennial Highway'._ _Ohhh_. That actually kind of made sense. He found only one result and clicked on it, when the page opened, they found a newspaper headline "Suicide on Centennial" and Sam began to read aloud to them. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Rose's eyes narrowed as she looked deeper at the computer screen. Looking at the picture of Constance and trying to memorize the face, just in case.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked, causing the child beside them to glance back, her eyes scanning the room for any _unwanted_ listeners.

"Yeah." Sam answered, scrolling down a bit.

"What?" Dean asked, the younger Winchester sighed sadly before beginning to explain.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing." Rose gazed deeply at the photo, it had Constance's husband, his head in his hands as he stood by the area she jumped from. "Both die." He lost everyone. Her heart ached slightly for the family she didn't even know, causing her hair to turn baby blue.

"Hm." Dean commented, sounding not all that upset about it. Rose sucked in a deep breath, forcing her hair to turn back to the Rose red it usually is. She's on a hunt, with both of her brothers. Something she hasn't done in _two years_. Besides, if she mourned every single person who died, she'd be way too overwhelmed with grief to wake up in the morning. And her brother's already lost their dad. They couldn't lose her too.

" _'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.'_ Said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read from the article.

"Guys, the bridge." She pointed her finger at it, that's when both of them looked at the picture which Rose's eyes were trained on. Focusing in on it, they realized what was so important about it.

It was the bridge they had been on that morning. 

...

It was pretty dark out when they decided to go and see the scene of the crime again. When they arrived, they found there was yellow police tape telling them to stay out. Rolling her eyes, she got out of the car, Rose had been hoping that maybe they'd decided since the entire area was clean, that they should just move the car and leave everything open for _more cars_ to get over the bridge. It certainly would've helped them out, but no. So instead, they parked the Impala behind the tape and and ducked underneath. She was used to this, especially when the scene was especially messy, but it still annoyed her. It was freezing, even with Dean’s jacket over hers. They came to the railings, where Constance was said to have died. Rose, standing between her brothers, held her elbows, balanced them on the metal bar, and leaned over the side. Her wide sky blue eyes took in the he stream which crashed loudly over rocks and mud, moving fairly quickly.

"So this is where Constance took the swan-dive." Dean stated, holding onto the railing and looking down as well.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking at his older brother along with Rose. Her hair turned brown every time she thought of their Dad, worried out of her mind. She hoped he wasn't rotting dead, with half his guts spilled out, in some dark forrest or highway in the middle of nowhere. She'd had too many nightmares of that, if it turned out to be true...

"Well, _he's_ chasing the same story, and _we're_ chasing _him_." Dean answered, slowly backing away from the edge and turning around.

"So, what now?" Rose asked, following her older brother with a confused look.

"Now, we keep digging 'till we find him." Dean groaned, sounding annoyed that his younger siblings didn't automatically assume that that was what they were going to do. "Might take a while." Rose sighed as her hair turned dark purple, rubbing her temples with both hands, this was going to take _forever_.

"Dean," Sam sighed, putting his hands up in front of him. "I told you I've gotta get back by-" Rolling her eyes, she joined in, not knowing Dean was going to as well.

" _Monday_." All three stated, turning to meet gazes. Rose stood beside Dean, and watched Sam, who seemed very clearly annoyed.

"Right. The interview." Dean stated, causing Rose to look down with indigo hair.

"Yeah." She agreed quietly, pulling her hood up so her brothers wouldn't see her hair color changing to navy blue.

"Yeah, I forgot." Her posture turned tenser, one arm holding onto the other elbow as her head hung slightly. He was so set on getting in, she was happy for him, sure. But, she just missed him, that's all. He was her _brother_ after all. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You really think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean sounded almost like he was taunting him.

"Maybe. Why not?" It sounded nice, in retrospect. No monsters to hunt, no near-death experiences, no crazy lying. Just a nice house, with a nice car, and a good job, and a family. It _did_ sound nice, _really nice_ to Rose. But she knew that could never-it _would_ never be her life. She'd never come home from school, going on and on about _useless crap_ that she'd done with her friends that day, to a Mom and Dad. She'd never see her parents hold hands in a loving way, look into each other's eyes. She'd never see her brothers going out, getting jobs, and married, and complaining about mortgage. That was _never_ going to be her life.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the thing's you've done?" Dean asked, making it sound worse than it truly was. He did have to lie to his girlfriend, but it was to protect her. Ignorance usually means you're never bothered by monsters, ghosts, or anything out of the ordinary. Okay, sometimes. But Sam could protect her if he really had to.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam answered, taking a few steps forwards.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later, you're going to have to face who you really are." Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at the oldest Winchester. He began to walk away, and Rose slowly followed him.

"Who is that?" Sam asked, his voice getting louder and sounding angry.

"One of us!" Dean replied, raising his arms until one wrapped around Rose and pulled her to his side. She leaned in, not even fazed by the fact that he knew she was upset. He could always tell.

"No, I'm _not_ like you." Sam ran in front of them, cutting them off. "This is _not_ going to be my life." He promised, mostly to himself rather than them. "And you _can't_ expect it to be Rose's either." Her eyes widened, surprised that he had brought her into it.

"Well, you _and Rose_ have a responsibility. We _all_ do." Dean countered, letting go of the girl beside him.

"To _Dad_ and his _crusade_ ?" Sam asked. "If it weren't for pictures, we wouldn't even know what Mom _looks_ like. What difference would it make? Even if we _do_ find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Suddenly, Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him into a pillar connected to the bridge. Rose gasped in shock with violet hair, and ran beside them, to see both of them. Sam a little dazed and angry, with Dean right in his face. Hair turning red, she watched as Dean leaned in even closer.

"Don't talk about her like that." His voice was so quiet, but still full of so much anger. Okay, enough was enough. Rose had to get involved before another person went over the side of the bridge. Turning towards her oldest brother, her hair stayed the color it was, and even though on the inside she was shaking, she kept her composure really well.

"Dean, _enough_." Her voice was stern and deep, sounding as though she meant business. He turned to her, and she almost wanted to take it back, but she knew he wouldn't lay a finger on her. Reluctantly, and roughly, the oldest Winchester let go and turned the other way, walking towards the car. But then he froze, causing the two to look at him.

"Guys." They saw a figure standing on the edge. She had dark, messy hair and a long white dress with bare feet. It was Constance. Walking around Dean, they watched as she stepped forward and fell into the river. Running, they quickly made it to the area she jumped from and looked down. There hadn't even been a splash.

"Where could she have gone?" Rose asked, her voice slightly panicked and breathless.

"I don't know." As if on cue, they heard the sounds of Dean's car, the Impala, turning on and turned around to see the headlights go on.

"What the-" Dean didn't finish, confused by the car.

"Who's driving the Impala?" Rose asked, more freaked out than confused which led to her having grass hair. That's when Dean pulled his keys out from his pocket causing the younger girl to release a breathy, disbelieving, laugh and her hair turned violet. That's when she heard the car burning rubber, and it start heading straight towards them.

"C'mon Dean! Rose, run!" Sam yelled, turning around. Hair turning pumpkin orange, Rose's eyes widened as she and her brothers began to run as fast as they could. Dean shoved her ahead of him, almost tripping her, but she gained balance and continued running. She realized that they would not outrun this car, and apparently her brothers knew too.

So she grabbed onto the railing and swung her body over the side, clinging tightly to the metal as he body weight caught up with her and she was forced to hang there, seemingly Sam had the same idea as her since he hung beside her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest when suddenly her hair turned brown as her eyes went wide. "Where's De?" She asked desperately, the middle Winchester shook his head and the youngest filled to the brim with anxiety, her highlights fading back to that orange. "Dean!" She called out, allowing her left hand to let go and hold on to a lower part of the bridge so she could turn out towards the river. Her eyes scanned the area, but at first, she heard no reply and saw nothing. Then, she saw her brother, covered in mud, climbing out of the water and onto the banks. " _DEAN!_ " Her voice so loud the sound reverberated around them. He looked up once his body was out, he seemed okay from what she could tell.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he turned as well, looking at his brother with concern overtaking his features.

"I'm super." He sounded exhausted as he put up the "okay" sign with his hand, the girl smiled, as her hair went honeydew. Her and her youngest older brother laughed a little, then she turned and began to attempt to pull herself up. Her big brother instantly pulling himself over and standing in front of her.

“Hey, come on up, it’s okay. I think she’s gone.” Rose tugged herself up but suddenly her hand felt slippery from the early morning dew and her grip began to falter. Her hair turned orange once again as she felt herself beginning to slip. Sam quickly leaned over the rail and reached his hand down, reacting quick as her hands released and grabbing her arm. “I got you, Rose.” Her eyes filled to their brim with tears as he helped her get a better grip and pulled her up and over the railing. As the tears crashed down her cheeks and her hair went honeydew, she threw herself into his arms and held on tightly as her breathing sped up and she began to panic. “Hey, Rose, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” As her breathing calmed and her eyes dried, she began to nod.

“I know, I just wanted to see what you’d do,” She lied breathlessly, coaxing herself to let go and look up at him. He smirked down at her, then they heard the sounds of sloshing footsteps and turned to see an angry Dean heading for the hood of his car. Opening it, he began to look at everything thoroughly to make sure the old girl was still in working order. Rose made her way towards him, her hair turned light brown for the car. "How is she?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning in to look at it.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now." He sighed, slamming it shut and turning around as Sam came up on his other side. "That Constance chick, _WHAT A BITCH!_ " He yelled loudly, his sister's hair fading to rose red with a smile on her face. He leaned against the hood of the car, the little girl beside him doing the same.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam commented, glancing around himself. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean lifted his arms in a huge shrug of "I don't know". They were quiet for a moment or two, then Sam began to speak again. "You smell like a toilet." The oldest Winchester looked down at his clothes, seeming pretty pissed off. Sam began looking around as if she'd show up again. But Rose knew that no matter how evil or stupid, the ghost knew better than _that_ right now, no creature would come _near_ her brother right now.

Because Hell hath no fury like Dean Winchester when someone touches his car.

 ...

"One room please." Dean requested, dropping his card on the customer book list. They had driven around for a while, well into the early morning, the windows wide open. The sun was up, barely rising over the horizon. They had been looking for a motel for them to stay in, before just choosing one at random. Rose was kind of exhausted, but she knew that she would be able to keep going with twenty minutes of sleep and a cup of coffee.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked, looking up at them, lifting the card in his hand curiously. Her hair turned grass green from scarlet beneath her hood at that, confusion written all over her face.

"What?" She asked, glancing up at Dean for a moment. _You said you just made up the names!_

"That other guy, _Bert_ Aframian. He came in here and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean turned and met the gazes of his three siblings, all of their minds reeling. Rose's heart began to race as her hair switched to violet. Rose quickly picked up the card, looking at her brothers.

"Oh, well if _Bert's_ already here then we should go and see him. He's probably got enough room for all of us." Smiling sweetly, her hair turning grass green. "What room is he in?" After finding out which room, they headed straight there. First Dean knocked a little, and they waited a few moments. When there was no answer, Sam began to pick the lock, with his two siblings keeping watch. Waiting a bit, they stood against the wall, both pretty tired. Their arms were crossed the same way, and they were just kind of zoning. But once they started to fall asleep, Dean stood up straight and moved away from the wall, tugging his sister along with him. Cracking her neck, she sighed. She really needed to- Before she could finish her thought though, she felt something grab the back of her hood again, which had fallen off of her head. Eyes widening as her hair flashed to Violet and she tripped backwards into the motel room. She heard the door shut as she gained her balance, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of life.

Or worse.

But it was empty. If you could call it that. There was no body, but there were pictures taped to the walls of a whole bunch of stuff. And the room was practically torn apart. _Oh, yeah. Dad was definitely here._ He was rarely very organized. They began to walk around the room, being careful of the salt line. The oldest turned on the light by the bed, finding an old cheese burger, which he sniffed. "I don't think he's been here for a couple _days_ , at least." The youngest began to inspect the papers on the wall, trying to figure out what she was looking at, while her older brother inspected the salt.

"Salt, cats-eye shells." She heard Sam say though she was slightly distracted, she looking at the wall with wide eyes and confusedly green highlights. "He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."

"De." The oldest turned, and stood behind her while watching the wall. "Look at this."

"What do you got here?" Sam asked, making his way towards them.

"Centennial Highway victims." Their brother explained, his eyes still on the wall. It had every missing person, all their information. They were taped together with a little arrow. Were they connected? Is that what it means? On another wall was the Constance story and then a few other things she hadn't seen before. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities." Tilting her head to the side, she tried to figure it out.

"Well, there's always a connection, right? So all of these guys have to have _something_ . But what could all these different guys _possibly_ have in common?" She asked, more herself than her brothers.

She heard the click of a light turning on, then a sigh. "Dad figured it out." Turning, she ran to the other wall, and found the Constance story beneath a little piece of tape reading "Woman in White" in black Sharpie.

"Of course." She stated, realization in her voice as her hair faded to light brown and all the pieces came together in her mind. "It's finally starting to make sense. The differences, the lack of a connection. But there _is_ a connection! _Oh_ . Maybe this _isn't_ so bad."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confusion written all over his face at the rambling child.

"Dad found the same article we did." Sam explained to the older. " _Constance Welch_. She's a Woman in White." Looking back at his wall, Dean smirked.

"You _sly dogs_." Then he turned back to his siblings. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White then Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness..." Sam trailed off, looking at the picture unsure.

"No, Dad would want to make sure. Does it say where she's buried?" He asked, walking towards the wall and looking at the paper himself.

"Nope." Rose answered, her hair turning silver, reaching her hand up to point at the paper. "Although, if _I_ were Dad, I'd _probably_ go ask her husband." Her finger landed on the photo of him by the river, the one that she thought was really sad.

"If he's still alive." Sam added, looking at something on the other wall.

"Hm." Dean hummed in thought for a moment, before beginning to head to the bathroom. "Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Rose quietly sighed to herself. Looks like she's not going to get her twenty minutes. _Whatever_. She could get herself a coffee or something, it didn't really matter.

"I'll get the stuff from the car. Could I have the keys?" She asked, holding out her hand towards her oldest brother.

"Yeah sure, here." He dropped them in her palm, and she held onto it tightly, heading for the door. But she was stopped by Sam.

"Hey guys." She turned back around. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, and dragging you right into the middle of it, Rose. I'm sorry." Dean raised his hand, palm outwards, silencing him.

"No chick-flick moments."

"Yeah please, if you could refrain. I'd rather not spill what little guts I have right now. This room is messy enough as it is." Sam chuckled at that.

"Alright," he paused. "Jerks." A smirk cracked upon her lips as her hair turned rose red and she continued on her way to the door.

"Bitches." Dean replied, heading to the bathroom. Rose didn't mind when they called her these things, she knew they were just teasing. It didn't really mean anything, though when they called her "little orphan Rose". That's when she got pissed.

"Dicks." She added, walking outside and shutting the door. Briskly, she unlocked the car and opened up the back door on the right side, pulling out a big black duffle bag and dropping it beside her. Then she pulled out a small dark red backpack, and pulled it on, over her jacket she still hadn’t returned to its owner. Then she grabbed another duffle bag, this one being navy blue, and dropped it beside the other one on the ground. Then she shut the door and locked up the car. Slinging one bag over either shoulder, she went back to the room. Her hand wrapping around the doorknob, she twisted it and pushed it open, stepping inside, and shutting the door behind her. She dropped the navy blue duffle bag on one of the beds, tossing the other at Sam. "You can take that to De can't you?" She asked with a smile. He stood up, bag in hand and headed for the bathroom, as she then threw her backpack onto the other. "Mine!" She yelled, happily flopping backwards onto the bed. Sam smiled at her childish antics, before getting back to his task. She sat up, and moved herself to the center of the bed, taking off Dean’s jacket and folding it neatly beside her before unbuttoning her own jacket but not taking it off fully.

Before she could think the matter over more though, she was interrupted by Dean walking in, and she tossed him his jacket which he pulled on as he continued to make his way out. She shifted her body until her feet were hanging off the bed, about to stand up. "Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna go grab something to eat at that diner down the street." She then stood up, following her older brother. "You want anything?" He asked Sam.

"No." He answered quietly, seeming slightly dazed. He was listening to his voicemail, maybe his girlfriend called yesterday.

 _"Aframian's_ buying." He added, trying to persuade his younger brother. But it didn't work.

"Mm-mm."

Shrugging, the two walked out, with Dean pulling his leather jacket on over the denim one. And Rose tugged her hood on over her hair as she began to skip. Following her brother, she grabbed his hand and began to wrap it around her shoulders like they sometimes did. He pulled her to his side, glancing down at her with a smirk and beginning to walk away with her. Then, Rose noticed the officers from yesterday were talking to the owner of the motel and he was pointing at them. Quickly, the young girl shoved her brother with wide blue eyes, trying to get her hair from violet to scarlet. He lifted his hands, tilting his head to the side in confusion and slight anger. Then she pointed. Once he saw, he turned around and began calling Sam. "Dude, five-0, take off." A few seconds went by, Sam talking probably, and then she heard. "Uhh, they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad." Shutting the phone, he turned around towards the cops.

"Problem Officers?" Rose asked, placing her hands on her hips. She tried her hardest to make herself sound professional and older, even if she was really nervous.

"Where's your partner?" The African-American cop asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean then did the stupidest thing he could, and smiled.

"Partner? What-what partner?" Sighing, the youngest girl placed her forehead in her hand as the other cop made his way to their hotel room door. Looking up nervously, she pulled her hands down. Doing everything in her power to keep her hair scarlet.

"You know, we really don't have time for this right now." She stated, her voice turning quick and almost desperate. She then knew that she was only making the situation worse.

"So fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards, fake F.B.I. approval, you got anything that's real?" He asked causing the girl to give up as she pulled her hood tighter over her hair and allowed it to turn pumpkin orange.

"My boobs." Dean answered, then smiled. Suddenly both of them were grabbed, Rose's hood being ripped off, and they were shoved at the hood of the car. Rose's highlights turned black as her body slammed into the vehicle, but luckily her hair was tucked in to her shirt just enough that they really couldn't tell. They quickly began to search her for any weapons, which she had luckily taken off in the car on the way to the motel.

"You have the right to remain silent." The click of the handcuffs locking into place made her hair turn brown. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." And like that, they were both shoved into the back of the police car and driven to the Police Station. Rose stared up at her older brother nervously, her hair turning pumpkin orange. 'What are we going to do?' She mouthed, but he only looked away.

 ...

 Once they arrived at the station, Rose and Dean were separated. One cop took the youngest in one direction, and the oldest in another. She made eye contact with her brother one last time before he was out of sight. She was pushed through the building by the cop, until they came to a back area where the walls were cement and there was a metal-barred holding cell. He removed her cuffs then opened the door, throwing her in. Tripping inside the cell, it took her a moment to regain her balance. Her eyes scanned the room, finding no toilet, causing realization to fill her and her hair to turn brown for just a moment before turning Emerald green. She could finally say it. _Yes!_ "Shit!" She yelled, spinning on her heels towards the person who threw her. His eyebrows furrowed, fairly quickly. Probably surprised at her language. "What do I do if I gotta take a piss?!" She asked causing the man to glare at her, turn back, and leave without another word. Sighing, she looked around the cell. Why _didn't_ they have a toilet? "If you gotta go, you gotta go." She mumbled to herself, knowing that she could hold it for hours at a time. And she didn't actually have to go. She hadn't drank anything or ate anything for that matter since the day before. With that, she sat herself down on the moldy bench, her arms crossing over her chest. She tapped her foot for a while, her young mind needing stimulation.

"Hm." She pat herself down, even though she knew for a fact she had nothing on her, she rarely ever had anything not weaponry in her pockets, then remembered that she had left all of her stuff in her backpack. Which was probably in evidence right now. Purple highlights, she leaned back for a while, just sitting with her arms behind her head as a pillow. After a few minutes, she stood up, pacing around the cell for as long as she could. She vaguely wondered what was happening to her brother. She knew he could take care of himself, though she still worried a little. And just like that, she opened up a cavern of dark and scary thoughts that forced her highlights to turn brown.

Somehow her brother adored her more than anything and he was her world, they needed each other to keep the other sane. It used to be that way with Sam and she supposed that it still was, but he wasn’t there anymore. He had his whole normal life with a girlfriend and so many other things that she knew she would never have, ever. Being a Winchester, even if she was adopted, left that option out completely, but it wasn’t as good as it looked. Dean had promised that being normal wasn’t quite as nice as it seemed, so she never dared to look at it too long. If she ever did leave, they would stop being in her life, she knew that for a fact. The thoughts of that broke her heart into so many pieces she couldn’t breathe, so she stuffed the thoughts down and swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

Sighing with her dark brown highlights, she turned towards the bench again, her eyes staring straight ahead, unfocused. Her mind was trying not to worry about their Dad. But she couldn't stop herself when she was alone. So it happened, all thoughts about her father came rushing into the light. Though she had tried to keep them concealed.

What if he _was_ dead? They hadn't heard anything from him in so long. It terrified the little girl. This was her Daddy. The only one she'd had. Her real parents didn't want her. They hadn't wanted her, probably because she was a freak. But him, he found her and _wanted_ her, and her big brothers _wanted_ her, for now, and they cared about her so much more than anyone ever had. Especially her real parents who abandoned her on some stupid highway.

She didn't want to think about that either though, so instead she sat down on the bench again, connecting her elbows to her knees and the palms of her hands together with her thumbs against her mouth and pointer fingers against her nose (Sort of the way that Sherlock does). Her mind then went back to the moments from when she was little, trying to distract and calm herself at the same time. She remembered when the two of them would go driving one hundred-miles-per-hour down all those long and empty freeways with nothing but farms and fields for miles, headbanging to the old albums, maybe even sing-screaming along. Every once in a long while, they'd get lucky enough to find a rich neighborhood, a really rich neighborhood. They'd roll down the baby's windows, playing AC/DC's Highway to Hell, blaring it as loud as they possibly could. Just the two of them, driving down the streets as fast as they could, screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs and the people would get annoyed and call the police. Halfway through Rose would be laughing so hard she'd be crying. Dean would be happy just to have gotten her to smile, but he'd be laughing as well.

The sounds of footsteps snapped her out of her sweet memories that kept her hair light pink, and forced her to stand up. Then a yellow-orange light hit her eyes, blinding her and making her hair turn dark purple. She looked towards the ceiling and saw a small window on the wall, the sun was setting oddly enough. Had they been there all day? Then again, it had taken them a while to get to the motel, for Dean to get out of the shower, and for them to make it to the station. Turning around, she saw one of the Police Officers standing there, thick, brown, book in hand. He was African American, with thin black hair atop his head. He was pretty thin too, almost scrawny. She could take him if she had to. She quickly pulled her hood up over her hair, though she made sure that he could still see her face. She smirked when she saw the box, her hair turning Emerald green beneath the hood.

"What's that? Are you going to _'guide me into the light, to be eternal with your precious savior, Lord Jesus'_?" She mocked him, her voice high and sweet with a fake sugary smile, then she allowed it to fall. "Sorry, I'm not into religion," She practically spat. Her voice was harsh, she was trying to hurt him. In all honesty, she didn't talk about religion. With anyone. Not even her brothers. She just didn't like to. Her family had a specific idea of how things were, and that was what she lived by. Well, had to live by. If she told her brothers or her father her own personal opinion, they'd be so angry with her. Sam, maybe not, but Dean would flip out. And right now was not the best time to tell him. She didn't even know where he was. 

"Sadly no, I'm here to ask you a few questions," he answered, sounding annoyed with her little attitude. "Your brother, _Dean_ , isn't providing us with answers." She glared up at him defiantly, her hair turning royal blue.

"He's _not_ my brother," she lied, the words feeling gross in her mouth. Her hair turned a lemon yellow in disgust and she suddenly felt really bad. Thank God, her brother wasn't there. She was just saying it to try and cover up. She never wanted to say that again.

"Listen little lady, if you’re gonna lie, at least make it a good one. You look exactly alike, get a little perspective," he walked towards her and she just glared, causing her hair to slowly fade to that blood red. _What the fuck?! I'm adopted you stupid son of a bitch! Why the hell would I look like him?!_ The strange thing was though, that people said that often. That she looked like Dean, or Sam. And every once in a while someone would say she looked like John. It was weird since they weren't actually blood. No matter how much she wished they were, she _knew_ she was adopted. She crossed her arms, and stopped glaring, forcing herself to look down. Her hair then turned grass green. "Just as I thought. Now, what's this?" He then tossed the book onto the ground, just outside her cell. She stared at it for a moment, eyes widening as her hair quickly flashed to violet. Her throat closed up when she saw it and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, her hair fading to brown.

"Daddy?" She barely managed to whisper, her mind reeling. It couldn't be his. It couldn't be. It wasn't. He never went anywhere without it, it was someone else's. Someone must've left that behind and they were just a bunch of fucking idiots. It wasn't her father's.

"Sorry, what was that?" The cop asked, almost taunting her. After a few more moments, she convinced herself that it wasn't his. It couldn't be. Then her hair changed to blood red as she looked up.

"I've never seen that book before in my life," she told him, allowing her voice to sharpen like a knife. Then her sky blue gaze shifted upwards, landing on him. "So if you've got a question, ask it."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and picked up the book. "I'm not so sure that's true." He then began to pace, his steps slow and soft, and his eyes never leaving her. "Because Rose, you see, this book, mentions you and your-" Sadly, our asshat cop was cut short, by another officer. He walked in, seeming slightly hurried. Seeing as how he didn't even walk in completely.

"Anderson." They met each other's eyes. "Got a report of gunshots. C'mon." The other cop left and this one turned back to the little girl with an annoyed sigh, but her hair turned honeydew.

"Looks like you just got lucky." And with that, he turned and left. Smiling, the girl laughed just a bit and turned around as the day's light slowly fell down past the horizon. The room darkened considerably, causing her to look around expectantly, waiting for the light to come on. It had to be automatic lighting. Pulling her hands through her now dark brown hair, when her fingers got caught on something a little too metallic to be part of her head. A big grin came to her face as she tugged on it a bit, and it began to slide with ease. Tugging just a bit more, it detached from her now teal hair and she pulled it down to look at it, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

She turned back to make sure the guy was gone, before she continued. "You have no idea." So she walked towards the cell door with the big lock. She looked in both directions, making sure the coast was clear before she stuck the bobby pin in. After twisting it a bit, she heard the oddly satisfying click of the lock and pushed against the bars. It creaked open, slowly, and slightly louder than she would have liked. That's when she heard soft, quick footsteps making their way towards her. _I thought all these guys left._ She slowly walked out, trying to keep herself silent so as to not draw attention to herself or the fact that she was just about to escape. Then again, they were coming for her, so either way she'd have to fight them off.

She couldn't see very well since the lights were starting to go out, but she made out a figure coming towards her. Rather quickly, she might add. Her fear and anxiety started to spike, forcing her hair to change to pumpkin orange. Their footsteps, mixing with her pumping adrenaline made her ready her fist and aim. Right at a bad area to be hit, no matter the gender. But she was stopped short.

"... _woah!_ _Woah!_ _WOAH!_ Rose! It's me!" A man suddenly yelled, coming into the light with his hands crossing his lower area quickly. This man was pretty tall, with dark, spiky hair and forrest green eyes. Immediately the little girl recognized him and lowered her arm.

"Dean?!" Eyes widening and hair turning violet, then honeydew, she took a few relieved breaths. "What the hell, man?! You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled, allowing her hair to turn blood red in anger.

"I thought you weren't afraid of the dark anymore," he smarted off, a smirk coming to his lips as he turned around and began to walk out. She glared right at him with dark purple hair as he continued. Then after looking around herself for a moment, followed him, her footsteps still light and soft, until she began to get curious about why they had all just left.

 "So?" Her hair faded to brown as she caught up and ran beside him. " _What_ happened?" She asked, gesturing towards all the empty seats and the dark lights. The place was basically deserted.

" _Someone_ called in a couple of gunshots." He answered as they exited the building, holding the door for her as she walked out.

"Oh?" The way he had said this, hinted at something causing the little girl to smirk as her hair turned teal. Brother and sister made their way across the street, finding a payphone. They squeezed into the box together, and Dean payed the little machine thing, calling _"the someone"._

Dean held the phone between the two of them, so they could both hear. After a few rings, the caller picked up and Dean started the conversation, sarcastic as ever. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know. That's pretty illegal."

" _You're welcome_." He replied, sounding so smug, she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Tilting her head and furrowing her brows, the younger girl looked up at the twenty-six-year-old with grass green highlighted hair.

" _Yeah, tell me about it. So the husband_ was _unfaithful, we_ are _dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop-_ " Suddenly though, the oldest cut him off.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" The youngest giggled slightly at the two, hair turning Emerald green for how much she was loving the struggle.

 _"-I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."_ Finally the younger paused long enough for Dean to get the words out.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone." The child's hair turned violet as her jaw fell, shock taking over. "Dad left Jericho." That was when she saw the book that the cop had earlier in the hidden pocket of his jacket.

"What?!" She yelled, snatching the item from her brother as quick as she could, and opening it up.

"Rose," Dean tried to stop her, knowing that this was just going to tear her poor heart out. _Ghost, ghost, 1995, Skinwalker, demon, ghost, ghost, 2000, Werewolf, shapeshifter..._ "I- _we've_ got his journal." He watched her closely as she tried to prove that it wasn't his.

" _He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."_

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Her mind reeled at the nagging possibility as her hope drained and her hair started to fade to a baby blue. Dean watched the mental war going on inside her head and wanted nothing more than to yell at their Dad right that moment for doing this to her.

 _"What's it say?"_ Sam asked, having no clue as to what was happening on the other side of the phone, other than Rose being a bit shocked. _It can't be his! It can't be! It's someone else's! It has to be!_ Her pace quickening the angrier and more desperate she became. She heard the pages slapping each other as she turned them, and at one point thought she heard a tear, but at the moment none of it mattered. It couldn't be her father's.

"Same old, ex-marine crap." Then she came to the last page that read: _'Dean 35-111'_. She gasped, almost dropping the book. Her heart dropped and her stomach lurched. Her Daddy was gone, he left her just like her real parents. "When he wants to let us know where he's going."

" _Coordinates_." Her hair became brown for a moment or two. " _Where to?_ "

"I'm not sure yet." Then navy blue. It was still trying to hit her; the truth.

 _"Dean, what the hell is going on?"_ It was his. She didn't have time to focus on this however. " _Woah!_ "

"Sam! Sam!" All of a sudden, her mind was forced to snap out of it as Dean quickly hung up the phone. "Damn it!" _Oh no. Sam!_ The oldest stormed out of the small booth, his sister following close behind, book in shaking hand. Though the little girl wanted to break down and cry, she knew she couldn't until later. After Sam had gone home and it was just them on the road again.

So, she shoved all of her feelings aside and slammed the book shut, watching as Dean broke into a police car. The alarms began blaring loud and clear, trying to get someone's attention. Looking around as her hair turned pumpkin orange, she felt like a deer in the headlights. At least until Dean got the alarm to shut off, and began trying to hot-wire the vehicle. She quickly tossed the book into the car, and turned back towards the station. "I'm gonna get our stuff." They couldn't have gotten much. She only brought in their luggage. She hadn't pulled out the arsenal, thank God. So, she ran in and headed straight for the Sheriff's office. Walking in, she found a desk, two chairs on one side, and only one on the other. In the corner, there stood the American flag, and up on the wall were pictures of all the past Sheriffs. And then on his desk, there was a little golden plaque with his name engraved in a fancy font. She began looking around there but found nothing but some lone handcuffs on the ground, so after quickly snatching them, she ran out of the room. Looking around, she wandered just a bit more before she came to a sort of locker room. There were a few normal sized ones, then she found a huge one. So she quickly pulled her bobby pin from her hair again and unlocked it. And that was where she found their bags. So she quickly grabbed her backpack, slung it on, then grabbed Dean's duffel. There wasn't a third. that was when her hair turned purple. "Oh sure, save your own bag, Sammy." With that thought lingering, she slammed the door shut and left.

She quickly ran back out, climbing into the front seats and tossing the bags into the back. She didn't wait to grab the journal again and begin looking for an address. Usually he wrote them down. If they were lucky. Rose was tearing through that old book again as the twenty-six-year-old sped down the road. She soon found the case they were on, and saw that he had written the house address down. Telling her brother what it was, he quickly calculated the fastest route and they were there in only a few minutes. As they drove up, Rose took off her seatbelt, and as soon as they stopped she opened the door and jumped out.

They arrived at the rickety old house, which looked like it would fall down with a slight breeze. That's where they saw the beautiful old car, seeming parked. But then they saw a strange blob on top of the driver's seat which was leaned back. So he left the car running as he jumped out and ran after his little sister who had already opened the arsenal and grabbed two guns. Tossing one to him, they ran, her hands automatically stopped shaking once she had picked up the gun, she cocked it and began to shoot at the freaky looking thing attacking her brother. The oldest came up beside her, doing the same. It took quite a bit, but eventually the Woman in White disappeared and Sam quickly sat up. He was a bit bloody, but altogether looked okay. He'd live.

"I'm taking you home," Was all he said before suddenly turning on the ignition and allowing his foot to help the gas pedal meet the floor. The poor, old, beautiful, car went straight through the front of the house, turning it into nothing but splinters and chunks of broken wood and glass.

It took a moment, but then suddenly it hit her what her older brother had just done. So, gasping with violet hair which quickly turned brown with worry, the little girl quickly made her way inside. Not waiting for her oldest brother who was probably just going to tell her to either be careful or stay back. She couldn't leave him in there, that was her big brother. She'd do the exact same for Dean, and they'd both do the same for her. "Sam!" She screamed, running around the side of the car. "SAM!" _No, no, no. He can't be gone! Not now. Please._

"I'm here!" He called back, causing her hair to turn honeydew with relief. _Oh, thank God!_ She climbed over a few big planks of wood, and ducked beneath a swinging piece of the roof before making it inside fully.

"You okay?" She asked, finally getting to the front seats where Sam was. When she saw him, she at first grew worried, but he looked mostly okay. He hadn't done too much damage to himself. The car however. "Oh, Dean is _so_ gonna kill you," she promised him softly. There were planks of wood sticking in through the shattered windshield which left the seats and area around it looking like it had snowed glass shards, along with that, the ceiling was bent in a bit, one of the headlights was broken, and even the paint had been scratched. And the twenty-two-year-old seemed to be stuck right in the middle of it all.

"You think?" He asked her, sounding as though he were in pain. Her hair turned brown again with worry before she saw Dean come up beside her, pushing some peices of house away.

"Can you move?" The oldest asked, concern not too evident in his voice. But still there. The youngest slid to the right just a tad to allow him to help Sam out.

"Yeah. Help me." And so Dean reached in, catching Sam's hand, and began to pull him from the driver's seat. Sam struggled, but as soon as he was in the passenger's side, he was able to open up the door and get out. Sam looked okay, and so did Dean. _Alright,_ she thought as they made their way in front of the car. _Time to finish the job._ As Rose turned towards the inside of the house, she felt something slam into her abdomen causing her highlights to turn black. All three doubled over in excruciating pain, the youngest trying to keep calm and breathe. For some reason, this bitch, had just pinned them to the bumper of the car with an old dresser.

The pain was awful, and the youngest almost thought that her legs would have to be amputated for her to get out. The three tried pushing against it with all of their might, but it wouldn't budge. The pressure she was applying was too great, even for all of their strength put together. That was when the woman tried making her way closer to them, ready to kill. Rose knew that she couldn't kill her, she was a little girl who's never been in a relationship. She couldn't be unfaithful if she was never with anybody. Good thing too, because if she was alive and well, she was not about to let her brothers die. But then the Woman in White stopped, a confused look overtaking her features as she glanced up at the now flickering lights. Grass green highlights, the little girl glanced sound in confusion, along with the older two. "More ghosts?" The little girl asked, her voice unusually calm for the situations he was in. At that moment, the dresser's pressure loosened considerably, but still not enough to move it.

That's when the stairs began to leak. Furrowing her brow, she stared deeper at them, the sounds of running water were heard, silencing anything else. That was when two short silhouettes appeared, just at the top of the stairs. A small boy, and an even smaller girl. Their clothes were tattered and torn, their skin dirty, and hair knotted and tangled like they had been neglected. And they way that Constance looked at them... They were her kids. As that hit, the human girl's highlights turned brown.

Constance glitchd her way towards the two, slowly, until she was at the foot of the stairs. For a moment, nothing was heard but the running water. Then, the two children began to talk. "You've come home to us, mommy," they almost whispered to her. She looked at them with regret and fear, then suddenly they appeared behind her. She turned back to to them, fearful for the first time. Then suddenly they both threw their arms around her waist, erupting a loud, pain-filled scream from her. She began to melt, her regular face contorting to that of a monster as her skin turned a copper color and an explosion of blue fire appeared around them. Dragging all three spirits down, until they were nothing but a damp spot in the wood.

After they recovered from the initial shock of what'd just happened, the three hunters came back to the real world. The three siblings made eye contact, then on a mental count, they shoved the dresser back. All three of them using their full strength, it fell back from them easily and they began to walk around it, towards the spot that the ghosts had disappeared from. Breathlessly, Rose bent down to inspect the wood. _Drip... Drip... Drip..._ She heard. Allowing her gaze to shift upwards, she saw a few small droplets of water falling from a dark spot in the ceiling. "This is where she drowned her kids," Rose stated quietly, realization clear in voice, and her hair turned brown.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam added on. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Dean stated quietly, turning towards the tallest of the three. "Nice work, Sammy." He allowed his hand to land roughly on the huge scratch on Sam's chest which caused him to start laughing.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two." Sam turned around as Rose made her way towards the car. "What were you two thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?" He asked causing a smirk to grace the youngest girl's lips as her hair turned Rose red.

"Hey, saved your ass, didn't it?" She asked, looking at him and backing up towards the car.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you another thing," Dean said, leaning down to examine the damage that'd been done. "If you screwed up my car." He turned to look at the tallest Winchester. "I'll kill you." Sam began to laugh at him, and even Rose allowed a few of her own giggles to escape. Then she went to the other car, the one they'd stolen, and grabbed the bags. Tossing them into the back seat while Dean tried to get the old girl started up again. She'd need quite a few fixes. New windshield, paint job, maybe tires. Eventually though, Dean got her working and all three hunters piled into the, very screwed up, car and were on their way. Even if one of the headlights was smashed. But that didn't matter. Baby was mostly okay. And so were they. That was what mattered.

 ...

They drove for quite a while. In order to get anywhere, they had to make it back to the main road, and out of this ass-backward forgotten one. After they had gotten into the car, and settled down, Sam and Rose got to work at deciphering those coordinates. Rose held the flashlight over the book and map on his lap. Watching intently as he worked. This took her back, when she was little and they did this for their father when they went on hunts. It didn't take too long for Sam to figure it out, and he soon began to tell them about what he'd found. "Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam explained over the Classic Rock playing subtly in the background.

"Sounds charming," Dean commented sarcastically. "How far?"

"Uhh... _About_... Six hundred miles," Rose answered, looking deeper at the markings on the page.

"Hey, if we shag ass, we could make it by morning." He said, assuming that Sam was going to go with them. That caused both of the younger Winchesters to falter. The littlest shutting off the flashlight as Sam stumbled over his words. Her eyes began to feel dry and so she turned around, putting the flashlight back into Sam's duffle.

"Dean uh-um..." He trailed off, unsure of how to remind his brother. Rose knew, she knew that entire time that this was just a weekend.

"You're not going." Dean finished for him, sounding maybe slightly upset.

"The interview's in like ten hours, I gotta be there." With the lights off, no one could tell that Rose's hair was then turning baby blue. But they knew, they all could just feel it. It was a feeling you can't mistake. When it's a twist in the bottom of your stomach, and you know it's coming soon. The time to say what can be the hardest, most heart-breaking, word. _Goodbye_. Dean turned away, saying nothing for a few moments. He was trying to hide his disappointment about the situation, Rose always hated when he did this. It wasn't okay for him to bottle it up all the time. But, what did she expect? Their father _wanted_ them to be this way, all of them.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home," he promised, his voice sounding so very upset. But, he was trying. Rose said nothing, knowing that if she tried, she'd just start sobbing loudly. So instead, she tried to keep herself calm. Sighing softly, the smallest one in the vehicle leaned her head on Dean's arm. Looking down at her, he saw the tears collecting in her eyes and felt the slightest pang of sadness for her. Then, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, used to driving with one hand. He usually had to console her after hunts, some of them she didn't care about. But others, they made her feel like a bad person. It was always Dean to the rescue for that sort of thing. He always knew just how to make her feel better. Sam used to be the best at it, but then, he left.

 _One... Two.. Three, four._ All trickled down her cheeks, her shoulders didn't shake, and she didn't gasp. She just sat there, cuddling up under her brother's arm as the tears flowed freely. Dean never minded when she'd cry, he knew all-too-well just how hard it was for her. He'd felt the same way before. She apologized all the time for it, like it was a bad thing that she felt like this. But it just hurt so badly. That Sam had been gone for so long and now she only had one weekend. She couldn't stop him though, that was his dream. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. A family, a good job. Normal life. Something they'd never be able to give him.

 ...

The whole rest of the ride had been filled with soft classic rock, tons of tears, and the occasional sniffle until they made it back to Sam's apartment. All the way back at the start. Slowing to a stop outside the building, Dean shut off the music and Rose sat up, quickly wiping her face of all the tears. Sam opened the door, and stepped out. Bag in hand, he shut the door behind himself. Then he leaned down on the windowsill of the car, looking in.

“When you guys find Dad, call me.” The two nodded, saying nothing. "Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" His voice was slightly out of breath and soft, like he was holding back tears as well.

"Yeah, alright." Dean agreed for Rose's sake. And maybe even his own.

"Yeah," she forced herself to say as lightheartedly as she could. "Maybe we can." She took a few shaky breaths, and really had to hold herself back. With a sad smile, he pat the car twice and then Dean turned the ignition back on, about to drive away.

But Rose just couldn't let him go yet.

"Wait." She reached out, and opened the door, quickly jumping out. Sam turned around just in time to have her crash into him, hugging him tightly and crying so hard her body started to tremble. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he bent down to hold onto her better.

He was warm, and gentle. But his hold on her was strong. He smelled like expensive soap and cologne, not the cheap kind that Dean bought and wore. God, she'd miss this. She couldn't just let him leave like that again. After not seeing him for two years, and only getting a weekend? That wasn't enough time at all. Trying to cram two years worth in two days. And there hadn't been enough time to talk about all the things she'd seen, all the times he'd missed. What she did on her birthday, what she did on Dean's, what they did for Christmas, what their Halloween was like. She never got to actually talk to him about anything. But this wasn't going to be the pattern anymore. She'd make sure of that. He couldn't just leave her life again like he did before. And he knew it too.

The two stood there for a long time, just hugging and then eventually Sam broke away. Keeping his hands on her forearms as he kneeled down, speaking to her with the tiniest of tears in his own eyes. "Hey, this isn't goodbye forever. Just a few months," his hand came up to rest on her cheek and even more tears began to fall. "I promise, Rose-Lee." His voice was gentle, and doing everything in its might to stay straight. Her tears were hot and her eyes burned from it all. She was just so terrified that he was wrong. She couldn't lose him again.

"How do I know that?" She asked shakily, that's when she felt his thumb wipe away her tears. It was a fair question. First time, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left, and then the second time, he said the same thing. It wasn't going to be as long. But it was. She had tried calling him, writing to him, and every single time, he was too busy to talk. It hurt so bad, but she couldn't be mad at him. He wanted to cut hunting from his life, and sadly, that meant she had to go along with it. And she was so scared of that, that she couldn't let him go.

He had no idea that she felt that way, otherwise, he would have told her that she was wrong. That he wasn't going to cut her off from him just because she was a hunter. Sure, he didn't want to do it anymore, but this was his little sister, it didn't matter that she was adopted; he was still going to keep her a part of his life. And yes, he knew about the phone calls and letters, and never called or wrote back. The problem had been that every time he found out that she had called, it would be around one or two in the morning. She somehow always called when he was busy. And he just didn't have an excuse for not writing back. But now, he was going to make sure that he didn't miss another call. With that thought in mind, he stood back up and placed a long, gentle, kiss to her forehead. "I promise." Wrapping his arms around her one last time, he watched as her hair faded from navy blue to the light baby blue. He gently placed his hand stop her head, and slid it down her hair a few times until she started to pull away. She let go, walking back to the car while wiping her eyes. She allowed her fingers to wrap around the handle, but then stopped. Turning around as her hair started turning light pink.

"Hey. We made one hell of a team back there." A final tear slid down her cheek as she said this, feeling like her world was coming apart around her. She couldn't believe how stupid she was acting right now.

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice soft. Then, Rose turned back, sliding into the passenger's seat and buckling up. Dean then started the car once more, and slowly began to drive away.

Sam waited until they were completely out of sight before he went inside his apartment. And like that, the two hunters were back on the road again like before. All on their own, just trying to find their Dad. But at least they had a lead. Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. On their way there now, hopefully they'll meet their Dad there and find out what the hell is going on. Why he left them without a slightest call. Even if it was messy, they'd clean it up, right? Just the two of them against the world. Again.

But something still didn't sit quite right with Rose. It was like a gut feeling telling her to turn back, as quick as she could and go get Sam. He _wasn't_ safe. It scared her, and turned her hair orange for just a moment. Then, wiping her eyes with her fingers, and her hair turning grass green, she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. It was like everything felt wrong inside, and someone was trying to warn her about her brother. That she had to save him even though he was completely out of harm's way. Slowly her gaze shifted to her oldest brother. "De, circle the block."

That surprised him quite a bit. His eyebrows furrowed at that in confusion. "What? Why?" He demanded, this voice just a little bit louder than it needed to be. He understood that she'd miss him, but what the hell? Now they were going to watch him? Why?

"Just... Humor me." She gave him the eyes that told him that she had a bad feeling about it. And most of the time when she gave that look, he knew that something was wrong. For whatever reason, she can always sense it. He assumed it was another power she had, but wasn't entirely sure. He decided to trust her on this one and did as she asked. Turning right rather than left and circling. Her head stuck out the window slightly, with her hands on the windowsil as she watched for them to get back to the building with brown hair.

Once again, they slowed to a stop in front of the complex, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Even for them. "See?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the building even though she wasn't even looking at him. "Nothin' wrong." Rose stared deeper at the building when she saw a soft orange glow beginning to light up Sam’s room.  _Maybe I was wrong._ She thought with a light shrug.

_Until she inhaled, her nose catching an unmistakeable scent. "Do you smell that?" At first, Dean looked at her confused before his eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the car. "Oh no." She did as well, both of them running as fast as they could. Especially when the top floor began to glow brighter and a thick black fog began to leak from the window. There was no time to unlock the door, they had to act quickly, so Dean kicked it down and ran inside, the youngest Winchester quickly following him up the stairs which were getting harder to see. "Sam!" She yelled, allowing the smoke to fill up her lungs and cause her to start coughing as she covered her mouth with her hands._

" _Sammy!" Dean yelled, racing up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. He was not losing his little brother to a fire. Not another person. Please, not another person, he begged in his head. They soon made it up the stairs, and in their apartment, Dean quickly opening their door. When they rushed in, they saw Sam laying on his back on a huge bed, screaming at the top of his lungs and above him was..._

_Jessica, on the ceiling. Her hair sprawled out around her like she was laying on the ground. Her arms were outwards and so were her legs, almost looking like a starfish. She was pale, with dark circles around her eyes. She wore a light nightgown, the entire stomach area was covered in blood looking like someone had just cut the skin off, and all around her was bright, hot, fire. It covered the ceiling and started consuming the walls as well._

_Acting fast, Dean grabbed Sam and began pulling him out of the bed. "Rose!" He tried to yell, but she was stuck staring at Jessica. It was terrifying, what she was looking at. For a hundred reasons. But the main one was..._ _She had seen it before._ _"Rose!" Gasping, she snapped from her thoughts and looked to Dean who was shoving a screaming Sam out of the room. Shakily, she watched her big brother as he tried to get things under control. She couldn't hear much. Just him. And her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "RUN!" And with that, she began to race out of the building, her brothers just behind her. Though she was terrified and wanted to stop and cry, she had to keep moving forward. Dean couldn't lose her too. So she ran until her legs and lungs burned and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She was coughing hard from the mix of exertion and all the hot smoke filling her weak lungs._

They made it outside of the building just in time. Rose tripped out the front door, her shoe having gotten caught on something as she escaped the burning building, and throwing her. She landed in the grass, her body facing the ground, and her arms near her head. Her now black hair fell over her face and shoulders, her whole body hurting. She gasped for oxygen, and her coughing got ten times worse, just from trying to get all the black smoke from her lungs. _Oh how the hell could people enjoy this?!_ She wondered as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

 ...

Tons of fire trucks, police cars, and even an ambulance had all showed up in mere minutes after they barely escaped with their lives. Evidently other people had called 911 before they could even get outside. Sirens blared as loud as possible as they made their entrances, the cars soaring over the neat black pavement. Rose had run off the grass a while back, it had been about an hour and Sam was torn apart. She watched as his world crumbled to nothing around him, and there was no way for her to help. She hated how upset he was, but it was to be expected. That was his girlfriend. She didn't even know the girl and she felt awful. Mostly because she knew she had seen it before.

She hadn't seen it in a long time, but now she knew. She had seen that very image, but it was different, she supposed. The face wasn't Jessica's. It was someone else's. She remembered being about six years old and waking up, screaming in terror at her nightmares of that. It went on for weeks, probably months. Until Dean finally had to get up and take care of her. Their Dad hadn't been there to do it, so it became his job. He had woken her up, halfway through, and calmed her down. She slept in his bed that night, and every once in a while, she still did. He knew of course, about the nightmares, and so did their Dad. Even Sam knew, but they just wrote it off as it being her crazy powers. Maybe she could look into the past in her sleep or something. But their Dad would not take her to get it checked out. He was too worried that the therapist would react badly to her multicolored hair.

The little girl sighed sadly, her hair navy blue as she turned away from the building and made her way to Dean's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, letting her curl up against him under his his big, warm, leather jacket. They were beside Sam who looked like he was about to have a mental and physical breakdown. She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she knew better. She knew to just leave him be until the next day when he'd be calmer. He looked so sad though. And Dean? He's been through it before, but he was so young when it happened. He looked like a little kid right now. Sad, scared, worried. Her too. Which was what made her hair turn brown. The three met eyes, each gaze saying a thousand words. Then Sam sighed, dropping a rifle back into the red case.

"We got work to do." He slammed the trunk shut.

 

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter one. Hardly a difference, right? I'm hoping to get these guys out a lot faster than she did too. Plus her plan was to only finish up to season five, but if all goes well, I'll do every episode. Just let me know in the comments if you'd like that. And I'll catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
